


Qurious

by jamesusmayus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Time, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesusmayus/pseuds/jamesusmayus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q pays a visit to the Enterprise, and he has a request for the Captain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qurious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> This is my first TNG fanfiction. Also English is not my first language, but it shouldn't be too bad :)

Captain Picard stood at the window of his Ready Room, gazing out at the stars streaking past, their stationary lights transformed into white lines by the speed of the Enterprise.   
Jean-Luc Picard was not a man who easily gave in to distractions. But today, looking out into the vastness of space, the PAD with crew evaluations lay forgotten on the desk behind him.  
For about an hour he stood, not moving a muscle. Then his door chimed, and he turned around with a “Come!”  
Commander Riker walked briskly into the room, looking concerned.  
“What can I do for you, Commander?”  
“Sir, long-range sensors have detected an unknown mass approximately 1.2 lightyears ahead. We cannot determine its nature, but it is the size of a small moon.”  
Picard tensed, and lifted an eyebrow. “Well, we should have a look at this. Set a rendezvous course and proceed at Warp 6.”  
Riker nodded, and together they walked out onto the Bridge.  
Lieutenant Commander Data was at the helm, and fed the new course into the computer. Picard sat down in the command chair and was about to ask Counsellor Troi a question, when a mighty shudder rippled through the Enterprise.  
The lights flickered off, then on, then off again, and with a metallic groan the stars on the central view screen became stationary.   
Picard jumped to his feet. “Report!” he barked.  
“We have dropped out of Warp, Sir. Cause unknown.” supplied Data.  
“Mr Worf, run a full sensor analysis of the ship. Damage report?”  
Lieutenant Worf nodded, entered some commands and then said: “No discernible damage, Captain. There are also no problems with the engine, so our sudden halt can only have been caused by an outside force.”  
He had only just finished the sentence when a sound much like laughter echoed around the now only dimly lit Bridge. It seemed to be coming from every direction at once, and was so loud that the bulkheads under their feed vibrated.  
In a blinding flash, a man appeared in the middle of the Bridge. He was laughing merrily.  
Picard gave an exasperated sigh. “Q.”  
Q walked towards him, arms spread. “Captain! What a pleasure to see you, even if I say so myself. How have you been, gotten up to anything interesting?”  
The Captain ducked away from Q’s embrace and glared at him.  
“What do you want, Q? Was it you who stopped the ship?”  
“Why, yes, because I wanted to see you, my favourite little human!” Q chuckled and then scratched his neck as if a bit embarrassed. “Also, you were about to happen upon a little project of mine, and I would rather you didn’t meddle with it.”   
When Picard took a deep breath, Q said quickly: “Fear not, it is entirely benign, but still, you’d want to prod at it with your little sensors and generally be a nuisance.”  
Picard said: “You cannot keep us glued to the spot forever.” Then he remembered that Q could very well do exactly that, and added: “Will you let us be on our way if I promise you not to take a closer look at whatever it is you’re up to?”  
Q gave a small laugh. “That would be acceptable. But I wasn’t lying, I really wanted to talk to you about a rather delicate matter. Will you spare me some of your valuable time?” he said in a tone that suggested he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
Picard nodded. “We can talk in my Ready Room.”  
As the door closed behind them, Picard walked to the window and once again faced the stars. Only now he wasn’t lost in thought, but focused entirely on the presence of the omnipotent being.   
Q sat down on the couch and put his feet on the low table in front of it. Picard watched him in the reflection on the window.  
“Well, Captain. I wanted to ask you something.”  
Picard turned and faced him, but didn’t move from his spot behind the desk.   
“It is quite simple really; will you have sex with me?”  
Picard made an involuntary sound of surprise. Then he gave a short, mirthless laugh.  
“Really, Q, I don’t have time for your little games…”  
Q stood and walked towards him. “I am not playing games, Jean-Luc. I am entirely serious. Will you have sex with me?”  
The Captain felt a flush creep up his neck. “No Q, I will not! What gave you this ridiculous idea?”  
Q was now only an arm’s length away. His voice low, he said: “I will deny ever having said this, but I have a keen interest in the concept of human pleasure. This form I take for your convenience is capable of feeling such pleasure, and I have wanted to explore it ever since I first met your race and adapted this body.”  
He lifted his right hand and ran his fingertips along Picard’s jaw. The look in his eyes was very different from anything Picard had seen in them before.  
The Captain shivered helplessly and tried to turn away, but Q lifted the other hand to his face as well and held him in place. Then he brought their faces close together until only an inch remained between their lips, and whispered: “Please.”  
Picard’s thoughts raced at Warp speed. He couldn’t possibly… or could he?  
Q didn’t wait for an answer. He brought their lips together gently and the sensation overwhelmed the Captain. How could this feel so… good? Q was an alien, a creature of unknown limits, but he felt entirely human.  
With a sigh, Picard threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Q’s waist, kissing him back. He felt him smile against his lips, and with another blinding flash, the Ready Room dissolved around them and they were in the Captain’s quarters.  
Q pushed him backwards until Picard’s knees hit the edge of his bed, and he fell onto it. He looked up at Q, who was still smiling and had begun to open his uniform. When Q was naked, he lowered himself onto Picard, who had to admit that Q’s human body was quite pleasing.   
With a snap of his fingers, he freed Picard from his clothes, and the sudden contact of skin against skin made him gasp.   
They explored each other in silence, their breathing and the rustle of the bedsheets the only sound in the room.   
When both men were hard and aching, Q kissed his way up to Picard’s ear and whispered: “Will you let me fuck you, Jean-Luc?”   
Picard moaned helplessly and nodded, not trusting his voice.   
Q looked almost solemn as he put a finger to his entrance and started to open him. The Captain writhed against the sheets and, after only a few heartbeats, said: “Oh get on with it already!”  
So Q did, and set a steady pace, at first slow, then faster, until they both came undone as one.

Picard walked out onto the Bridge, Q stepping out of the turbo lift after him. The Bridge crew turned their heads in unison. “Weren’t you in the Ready Room, Captain? Is everything alright?” Commander Riker asked, surprised.   
The Captain looked at Counsellor Troi, willing her not to say anything, for she could surely sense his content and almost boyish excitement. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.  
Picard turned to Q. “I trust that your questions have been answered?”  
Q positively leered at him. “Yes Captain, I am thoroughly… satisfied.”   
And just as Captain Picard cleared his throat in embarrassment, he disappeared in a white flash.  
Commander Data asked: “Should I proceed on course, Captain? Engines are back online.”   
“Yes Commander, but go back to our original course. Somehow I feel we had better not interfere with whatever it is Q’s doing.”  
In his mind he added: “He can be quite forceful."


End file.
